


this spark into a flame

by CyrusBreeze



Series: The Other 51 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Smut, Trigger Warning In Notes, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: "What screws us up most in life is the picture in our head of how it is supposed to be."-UnknownorHow Eliza, John, and Alex began their life together and found out that family doesn't always have to be two affluent parents, 2.5 kids, a white picket fence, and a golden retriever.





	this spark into a flame

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this as a prequel to a fic that with hopefully be published at the end of this month. However, this spiraled into a series that currently has about 8 works in progress. It is also the inspiration for me attempting The Other 51 challenge (so stay tuned for the next six months and you can probably see me fail miserably). Fair warning, this is not beta read, and it was written mostly on Code Red Mt. Dew, Spam, and Hershey Kisses. At one point there was Domino's, I think, oh, and Vodka. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Triggers: 
> 
> Besides pregnancy, there's a discussion of abortion, violence, including mugging, foster care and being disowned. Most of the discussions are brief, but please tread with caution.

They got married on a Tuesday. They had been dating for five years to the day, and it just felt right. They were young, and it was not a huge wedding. Philip Schuyler has disowned his darling Elizabeth for choosing Alex over him. So, they dragged Angelica and John to the courthouse, and they signed the paperwork. 

And then they were married. 

There was no honeymoon. Alexander was taking 18 credit hours and working full time and Eliza was talking 16 and doing part time work. They didn’t have time for a break, but they did make time for mind blowing sex after their wedding. 

John made them breakfast the next morning and made a snide comment about needing to purchase noise cancelling headphones.

“Maybe you should join us,” said Alex with a chuckle. 

John laughed. “And ruin your marital bliss?” He shot back. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” 

And Alex and Eliza returned to work and school with wedding bands on the fingers. 

-X- 

It was mid July during a particularly loud lovemaking session that they heard John jacking off. They could hardly blame him. After all, they were ever quiet, and the walls were paper thin. 

If anything, it made shit even hotter, and Eliza came more intensely than she usually did. Alex followed not long after. 

“We should invite him,” Eliza whispered as Alex slowly pulled out of her. 

Alex hummed. “That’d be nice,” he said.

-X- 

Alex brought it up at breakfast the morning. 

“Hey, we should all fuck,” he announced casually, as if he made propositions about his sex life at the breakfast table every morning. Alex didn’t make propositions every morning, but he had given Eliza an amazing wake up call. 

“I’m down for that,” said John as if Alex propositioned him for sex every morning, as if this was all completely normal, but it was Alex, and he was anything but normal. “I’m curious as to exactly how the hell you make Eliza scream so loudly.”

Alex stuck his tongue out and wiggled it seductively. “I can show you if Eliza is okay with it.” 

Eliza grinned. “Go for it,” she teased, earnestly curious about what her husband would do. “It might sate your curiosity, John.” And mine too, she thought but didn’t add. 

Alex took a swig of water to lubricate his mouth and then he walked over to John. He knelt down and unbuttoned John’s pants. John wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“You dirty fucker,” Alex whispered. He took John’s cock out of his pants and licked the tip. John groaned. Encouraged, Alex teased John’s foreskin with his tongue, using just the slightest amount of teeth to apply pressure. 

“Fuck, Alex,” whined John. 

Alex took more of John into his mouth until he felt John hit the root of his mouth. Alex had trained away his gag reflex when he was still in high school, and he hadn’t ever picked it back up again. 

John twirled a finger into Alex’s locks and tugged, hard. 

Alex pulled John back out just slightly and then once again teased his foreskin. John was whimpering by then. 

“Alex, fuck,” he said. “I’m gonna…”

John didn’t finish his sentence because Alex took him completely into his mouth and tongued him. 

John came, spilling cum into Alex’s mouth. He tasted musky, and Alex relished it for a moment before he swallowed. Then, Alex stood and kissed Eliza hard on the mouth. Her tongue dipped into Alex’s mouth, tasting the remainder of John in his mouth.

“Okay, that’s hot,” said John. “I see why ‘Liza makes so much noise.” 

Alex pulled away from Eliza and glanced at the time.

“I have to go,” said Alex. “I’ll see you when I get home. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

-X- 

When Alex arrived home later that evening, exhausted but simultaneously hopped up on a mix of Mt. Dew, coffee, and Skittles, Eliza and John were sitting on the couch. Eliza was reading her textbook on the couch, and John sits on the floor, textbooks scattered around him, working on what look suspiciously like calculus. Alex already completed most of his homework while on break at work, and he only has a few paragraphs of reading left, but it was nothing that he couldn’t do on the train. 

He sat in between John and Eliza. Eliza placed her feet in his lap. 

“Hey,” Alex mumbled. 

John grunted in acknowledgement and Eliza smiled at him. 

“How was school for you guys?” he asked. 

“Exhausting,” John answered. 

“So, are you too tired, then?” Alex teased, a firm hand squeezing John’s knee. 

“What’s tired?” John teased back. 

Eliza hummed, and Alex used his free hand to gently stroke her leg. “You okay with this?” 

Eliza nodded. 

“Let’s go,” said Alex. The three of them stood, and then awkwardly shuffled the three feet to Eliza and Alex’s bedroom. Alex was unsure what to do. In all of his years of various sexcapades, he had never achieved a threesome. Certainly, he had sex with the both of them: Eliza in her room whenever her father wasn’t there, and John when they were teenagers and curious and in a foster home together. It had gotten the two of them removed from that home, but it was what made Alex realize that he was bisexual. But the two of them? Eliza and John? Together? Alex had no idea what to do. 

John took charge, like he did during the times before Alex met Eliza and before everything was different. John liked being in charge. Alex, who wasn’t a psychologist, figured it was because of how constricted he was when he was child. Eliza liked being told what to do. Alex thought it was perhaps also because of the rules that she had as a child. Eliza liked structure; she liked praise. Alex fell somewhere in the middle. He liked taking charge, especially of his wife. He loved pushing every button his wife had and praising her and her body. But he liked to be told what to do, too.

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts. Alex turned to see John was behind him. Alex breathed and then he cocked his head, baring the skin of his neck to John. That was thing that Alex loved more than anything, being physically marked by someone. John obliged, taking the skin of Alex’s neck between his teeth, sucking softly and pressing his teeth there ever so slightly. Alex closed his eyes and then keened. It felt so good, to be marked, to feel like he was wanted. Cherished. 

He felt hands on his belt, soft and gentle: Eliza. He opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. 

“Good girl,” he said. 

Eliza nodded in acknowledgement. Alex stepped out of his jeans and then shifted so that John could remove his shirt and then Alex’s own shirt. Alex instructed his wife to stand up wordlessly. She kissed him on the mouth, and that, combined with the pressure for John’s lips and teeth almost had Alex cumming in his boxers. A feat he hadn’t reached since junior high. 

His cock was straining, and he could feel John’s hard length against him. Alex could cry, but that display of emotion for such intense arousal felt like almost too much. Instead, he grabbed the hem of his wife’s shirt, twisting the cotton material in his fingers. 

“Off,” he commanded her as he released the fabric. 

Eliza obliged immediately, removing her shirt, revealing a simple black bra. 

“She’s exquisite isn’t she?” Alex shifted, turning to ask John.

“She certainly is,” John agreed. He moved from behind Alex and traced his fingers along the back of Eliza’s spine. Alex didn’t feel jealousy at watching his best friend touch his wife. He didn’t feel anything but arousal at the shudder Eliza let out at the contact. 

Alex stood on his tiptoes, he had to, to reach John’s ear. “She likes it when you tell her what a good girl she is,” he whispered breathily. 

“Is that so?” John asked. “You like being told that you’re a good girl?” he teased her, his breath on her neck. 

Eliza nodded. 

John moved around to Eliza’s front. John grabbed her hands, small, perfect. He placed her hands on the hem of his jeans. Eliza looked to Alex for permission, the desperation in her eyes gave him a swooping feeling in his gut.

“Go on,” he instructed her. Eliza unbuckled John’s belt. She slid the jeans down John’s long, toned legs. 

“Stand up,” commanded Alex after she finished. “Take off your pants.” 

Eliza removed her yoga pants easily. 

“Good girl,” said John, inspecting Eliza’s body. “You are beautiful. Alex,” he continued. “Come lay your wife on the bed.” At the sound of someone commanding Alex what to do, Alex shuddered in arousal. 

Alex took Eliza’s hand and guided her to the bed. He lifted her gently and then laid on the bed. The hunger in John’s eyes as he stared at Eliza made Alex’s whole body burn. 

“Do you like this, Liza?” John asked, teasing his fingers softly across her stomach. 

“Yes,” Eliza answered, her breath hitching. 

“Yes, What?” John asked her. 

“Yes, sir,” Eliza answered firmly. 

It took every ounce of Alex’s self control not to cum. Sir. Sir. How had Alex not thought of that? 

“You come when I tell you to. Both of you,” said John sharply. 

Alex nodded. As did Eliza. 

“Alex,” John continued. “Unhook her bra.” 

Alex carefully unhooked Eliza’s bra, grateful for the front clasp. He helped Eliza remove her bra as John carefully pulled her black panties down her legs. John bent down on the edge of the bed and teased Eliza’s leg with his tongue. 

Eliza was moaning, the prettiest sound that Alex had heard. God, he loved hearing his wife moan. He crawled onto the bed next to his wife, first stripping himself of his boxers and then he teased the sensitive skin of his neck. 

He could tell by the hitch in his wife’s breath when John’s tongue moved from his wife’s legs and thighs to her sex. 

“You’re doing so good,” he whispered to her. “Such a good girl.”

Eliza’s moans picked up pitch and frequency. Her fingers were tangled in John’s long hair. 

John pulled away from her for a moment. “Louder,” he told her. “I want the neighbors to hear. I know you can be loud, Eliza. I know you’ve been holding back on Alex. So, louder.” 

It was as if John’s words broke the dam within Eliza. 

“John,” she was keening. “Oh fuck, John. John, please please.” 

Hearing his wife say his best friend’s name made Alex feel hotter than ever. Alex took his free hand and grabbed his cock. He stroked it slowly, the precum slicking his fingers and providing delicious friction. 

Eliza was still begging. Her body tightening and buckling. Alex had to admire the way she was able to hold off. 

“Wait,” John commanded her. He stood, then positioned himself at Eliza’s entrance. He looked at her for permission. 

“Please,” Eliza whispered. 

“Such a good girl,” Alex praised Eliza as John entered her, torturously slow.

Alex stuck out his tongue, teasing Eliza’s nipple. 

“You’re a pretty girl,” John was saying as he picked up the pace. 

“You look so good,” Alex told his wife. “You look perfect taking his big cock.” 

John must’ve hit something within Eliza because suddenly she was making noise again. She was babbling loudly and incoherently. 

“Go on,” said John finally, and Alex still remembered how John looked when he was close to completion. “Come for me, pretty girl,” John said.

And then Eliza let go. She tensed and then her body went limp. John followed suit not long after. He pulled out of her and then gestured to Alex. 

“C’mere,” John said. 

Alex walked to the foot of the bed where John stood. 

“Eat her out,” John commanded him. 

Alex didn’t have to be told twice. He bent down, and he went to town on Eliza’s sensitive bundle of nerves. She had calmed down some, but that didn’t mean that she still wasn’t sensitive. She was shuddering, her legs wrapped tightly around Alex’s head. 

It was when he felt a tight hard pressure on his cock that Alex shuddered. He tongued Eliza’s sensitive hole, slick with Eliza’s own wetness and John’s cum. The taste was heavenly. Alex could honestly sit there and do nothing but taste the mix of Eliza and John for days. The taste of John’s cum made it feel like this morning and Eliza’s scent and fluid were intoxicating. 

He wanted to come. He needed release. 

Alex ground back against John’s hand, trying to gain more friction. 

“Wait,” said John. He moved back up until he was just below Alex’s ear. “I want you to come inside of her.” 

Alex didn't need to be told twice. He reluctantly pulled away from his meal, licking his lip and savoring the taste. He tapped Eliza’s legs so that she would release him. 

“Alex,” Eliza said. “Alex, please.”

“Such a gorgeous girl,” said John. “Do you like begging for your husband’s cock? Is that what I hear you moaning for through the walls, your husband’s cock in your pretty, tight little cunt?”

Then, he positioned his own cock at Eliza’s entrance. 

“Go on, pretty,” said John. “Beg for your husband to fill you up with his gorgeous cock.” 

“Please, Alex,” said Eliza. 

“Please do what?” John prompted, and Alex knew that he wouldn’t last long once he was fully inside of her. Not with how sensitive his cock was already. 

“Please fill me up with your gorgeous cock,” Eliza begged. “Please, Alex.” 

Alex entered his wife slowly, giving her a moment to adjust. He was thicker, but shorter, than John. 

His wife’s tight heat felt delicious to his cock, especially when he knew that some of the wetness was coming from John’s cum. He picked up his pace once his wife got adjusted to his size. 

“Alex, fuck, Alex,” Eliza was screaming. 

“You’re doing so good pretty,” He heard John affirming Eliza. “Come for me, Eliza. Come on your husband’s cock.” 

He felt Eliza’s walls tighten against his cock and he looked at John expectantly, eyes begging for permission. 

“Please, John,” Alex begged. “Let me come.” 

He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, John’s permission or not. 

John nodded ever so slightly. “Fill your wife up with your come.”

Alex tensed, spilling his load into Eliza. 

He pulled out, just as slowly as John did. 

Alex was exhausted. Their fluid-soaked sheets could wait until tomorrow; tomorrow was laundry day anyway. John got up to leave, looking halfway nervous. 

“Stay,” said Alex and Eliza in unison. 

Alex climbed up next to Eliza, grabbing the blanket from off the floor and curling up against Eliza’s back. 

“You sure?” John looked skeptical. He was wringing his hands. 

“Absolutely,” said Alex. 

John slid into bed next to Eliza. Alex grabbed John’s hand. It was a tight squeeze, the three of them in a full sized bed, but it was nice. And Alex felt happy. 

-X-

They fell into a routine after that. Sex usually happened around three times a week, depending on their work schedules, but John dragged his twin sized bed into their room and pushed it next to Eliza and Alex’s, and it was uncomfortable and half the time the middle spoon fell into the crack but it was theirs, and they loved it. 

And things were good until two things happened at the exact same time. Eliza woke up vomiting every morning, and all day for that matter, and she was positive it wasn’t a stomach bug, and John brought home a newborn infant.

Eliza and Alex were sitting at the table, Eliza sipping soup and Alex working on paperwork. 

Alex looked up when the door opened. “Um, John,” He said. “You’re holding a baby.” 

John grimaced. “I had a one night stand like nine months ago and uh, the mom called me this morning to say that she had my daughter two days ago and that she was leaving the hospital today and didn’t really want to keep her. And so, I went over his morning, I signed a paternity affidavit, and they let me take her home.” 

“They let you do that?” asked Alexander. 

“I may have lied and said that I had things prepared for my daughter,” John confessed. “But,” he held up the car seat in his hand, “they gave me a free car seat and some formula and some diapers and wipes.” 

“You have a child,” said Alexander, in shock and awe. 

“Are you sure she’s yours?” Asked Eliza curiously

“Positive,” John replied. He turned around the car seat to show them the sleeping baby. Even with her eyes closed, it was clear that there was no disputing the father. She was almost a clone of John. 

“And so you just took her home?” Alex asked. 

“You and I grew up in the foster system, I couldn’t let her go there.” John’s eyes were watery as if he were about to cry.

“She’s a baby.” Alex tried to be comforting. “They love babies.” 

“I just couldn’t.” John shook his head to emphasize his point. “I’ll move out though, if you don’t want to deal with a crying baby. I completely understand.” 

Eliza shook her head. “You don’t have to leave, John. You’re apart of this family and so is that new baby of yours. What’s her name?” 

John froze. 

“I think her mom named her Frances or something,” John shifted the baby and then reached inside the diaper. “It’s Frances,” he confirmed, taking out the baby’s birth certificate. “I picked the middle name. It’s Eleanor.” 

“Frances Eleanor.” Eliza stood, peering at the tiny baby in the baby carrier. “That’s beautiful, John. She’s beautiful.” 

Alex was still in shock. 

“Maybe I should call Angelica and see if she wants to send some money for the baby,” said Eliza. “She doesn’t have anything to sleep in and that formula is only going to last a few days. And we can’t purchase anything else with our credit cards because we maxed out after paying the electricity bill.” 

Eliza disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

“She loves you,” Eliza heard Alex say as she stepped into the kitchen. “She never asks her sister for money, not even when we had our water cut off.” 

“It’s not for me,” replied John. “It’s for my kid. And I’m thankful for that.” 

Eliza grabbed the house phone and dialed her sister’s number. Her sister answered on the third ring. 

“Hey, Eliza,” she said. “How are you?” 

“Good,” Eliza replied. School was kicking her ass, and she was probably pregnant, so she was lying. “I need a favor.” There was no sense in small talk. She had to just cut to the chase. “And before you say anything, it’s not because I need something because Alex and I are broke.” 

“Oh?” Said Angelica, and the time of her voice was half teasing. Angelica had told her that it wasn’t worth it to marry Alex straight out of high school when their father hated him so much. And now Eliza was broke and cut off but she had her husband, and that was worth more than gold.

“Alex’s friend, John Laurens, just came home with a baby,” explained Eliza. “He’s got nothing except for a car seat, a can of formula, and diapers. I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t for the baby.” 

“You know I don’t mind giving you money, Eliza,” said Angelica. “I’m not going to judge you. Half the time I wish I had the courage to marry the love of my life straight out of high school. I’ll transfer the money now, but only if I get to stop by and see the baby sometime.” 

“Of course; thank you,” said Eliza earnestly. “I love you so much, Angie.” 

“It’s nothing,” said Angelica. “I love you too, but I have to go. Dad is taking me and Mom out to dinner.” 

Eliza sighed and then they hung up. She remembered brunch, drinking top shelf wife and enjoying things like fingerling potatoes and steak. And then suddenly, at the thought of steak, Eliza was doubled over the sink, emptying the contents of her stomach. 

“Are you okay?” John asked. “You’ve had that bug for a few days.” 

Eliza sighed and stepped back to the kitchen table. “I was going to tell you two tonight but then John came home with the baby and now it seems like a terrible time.” 

“What?” Alex asked, nervous. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Is it bad? Are you dying?” 

“Calm down, Alex.” John’s eyes were wide with realization. “It’s not anything bad. Eliza’s pregnant.” 

-X-

 

Sure enough, Eliza got it confirmed at Planned Parenthood that she was pregnant. And she knew what she had to do, because her pride be damned, she wanted to best healthcare around for her child. 

So she called for a family meeting, minus Peggy who was at Oxford. So really it was an Eliza-Dad-Mom-Angie meeting, but it worked all the same. 

Alex hadn’t supported it at first. It was an injury to his pride, but when she cited statistics about how prenatal care affected future development, Alex relented. There was no way he could afford even half the services Philip Schuyler could. And he wanted what was best for his future child. 

And that was another issue she was bringing up to her Dad. She figured that there was no sense in getting undisowned over her pregnancy and then later redisowned if it ever became clear that the baby wasn’t Alex’s. So she was going to tell her father about John too, who was going to be in the baby’s life regardless, but especially if they found out that the baby was biologically his. It was messy, and explaining that to her father who still thought that his little girl was young and innocent was terrifying. 

And so, Eliza got invited to brunch. It felt weird to meet her father and mother outside of Balthazar, especially considering that she hadn’t been anywhere near this nice since her father had disowned her. 

“Hello darling,” Dad kissed Eliza’s cheek. 

“It’s so good to see you,” said Mom, enveloping Eliza into a tight, bone-crushing hug.“I missed you so much.” 

Not that much, Eliza thought bitterly. After all, her mom hadn’t managed to convince her dad to let her back into the family. 

Angelica came up behind them. “Long time no see.” She hugged Eliza and then Mom. 

They walked inside and were immediately settled at a table. Perks of being regulars at one of the most expensive brunch restaurants in the country. 

“So I’m assuming you have something to tell us,” said Angelica. 

“You waste no time,” Eliza retorted, sighing. She didn’t even look at the menu. She knew what she wanted and the thought of even having to look at the word eggs made her stomach turn.

Angelica smiled. “Spill the beans,” she said. 

“I’d like to hear your news,” said Mom.

Eliza clasped her clammy hands and let out a long breath. “I don’t really know how to tell you guys this.” 

“Are you and Hamilton getting a divorce?” Dad asked, his voice bordering on gleeful. 

“No,” Eliza retorted quickly. God, her father was annoying. “It’s quite the opposite.” She looked around the restaurant and then lowered her voice. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Oh my god,” said Mom. “I’m going to be a grandmother. I’m going to be a grandmother.” Her mouth was formed into a tight lipped O, framed by her expensive lipstick. 

“Are you keeping it?” Her Dad asked absentmindedly, eyes focused on the menu and not Eliza, and it stung. 

“Of course I’m keeping my child with my husband,” Eliza bit back. “That’s would be why I’m telling you. you.” 

There was a pause as the waiter came to take their drink and food orders. Eliza ordered water and a puff pastry with strawberry. Dad only ordered a screwdriver, Mom ordered eggs benedict, and Angelica got a hard boiled egg and a glass of wine. Eliza wasn’t sure was she was going to do when the food actually came out. So. Much. Eggs. Her stomach tumbled at the thought. 

“So,” said Dad. “What exactly do you want me to do?” 

Eliza bit her lip. She was close to tears; it was mostly the hormones. It was probably the hormones. “I just want what’s best for my kid, and I know you wants what’s best for your future grandchild,” said Eliza, looking at her mother as she played the grandmother card. “I didn’t want to have to ask, but I need money for doctor’s appointments.”

“Oh of course, sweetheart.” Mom smiled sympathetically, placing her hand on Eliza’s. “I’ll call my gynecologist and make you an appointment. She’s one of the best in the state. Usually she has a waiting list for her services, but I’ll pull some strings.” 

“Thank you,” Eliza breathed out. “That would be amazing.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” And Dad’s tone was firm, solid, but irritated, like she could say nothing more to ruin her image in his eyes. But she could. 

“Um,” said Eliza, suddenly developing an intense interest in the pattern on the tablecloth.  
It was gorgeous, tiny intricately designed roses and dandelions. 

The waiter saved her, bringing out their drinks. She took a long gulp of her water, wishing that it was alcohol. Dad downed his screwdriver in one go, Mom sipped her infused water, and Angelica took a few sips of her wine. 

“So what else is it?” Asked Angelica. “Is it twins or something?” 

Eliza’s face burned. “I, uh, um.” 

“Just get it over with,” her father demanded. 

“Philip,” said Mom softly. “Let her take her time; it might be very difficult for her to say. She’ll tell us when she’s ready.” She turned to Eliza, placing her hand again on Eliza’s. “What’s wrong sweetheart? Did that Hamilton boy do something to you? You can tell us, okay?” 

“No, God, no,” Eliza sputtered. Eliza chewed on her lip. This was a bad idea. But she couldn’t back our now, not when they thought Alex was abusing her. “Idon’tknowwhothebaby’sfatheris,” she mumbled lowly. 

“I beg your pardon,” her mom said. 

“I don’t know who the father is,” Eliza repeated, more clearly this time.

“You, what?” Her Dad yelled. He lowered his voice as patrons started to stare. It was we'll  
Known in these social circles that brunch was where families fell apart. It was also where the best gossip was to be heard. “You’re married Eliza. You can’t go whoring around like some teenager.” 

“Oh, get off your high horse Dad.” Angelica dramatically rolled her eyes at Dad. “You have three kids from extramarital affairs so it’s not like you have any moral high ground here. But, ‘Liza.” Angelica turned to her younger sister sympathetically. “What happened?” 

“Do you remember John?” Eliza asked her sister. “He was there when I got married. He’s Alex’s best friend.”

“No way.” Angelica’s eyebrows shot almost all the way into her hairline. “You cheated on your husband with his best friend?” 

“Okay, ouch.” Eliza eyes stung. Her own sister thought so little of her. “I’m hurt that your immediate assumption was that I cheated on my husband with his best friend. Everyone was aware, and consenting, and we had sex a couple, a few, um, a lot of times. It’s, you don’t need the details.” Why didn’t she stop talking? Where was her filter? 

“So you’re, polyamorous?” Asked Angelica. 

“I, uh, what’s that mean?” Eliza was perplexed. She hadn't heard that term before, but it sounded an awful lot like polygamy, which wasn’t what she was doing.

“You and Alex have an open relationship,” said Angelica. 

“It’s not open,” clarified Eliza, chancing a look at her father who looked disgusted and horrified. “It’s just me and Alex and John.” 

Mom looked like she was about to cry, and they were not happy tears. This was bad. Eliza has basically ruined her mother’s life in the span of thirty minutes. Guilt swarmed over her. 

“I’m sorry.” Eliza buried her head into her hands. And then she was sobbing. God, she hated being this hormonal. It was like PMSing but somehow it was worse. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” her mom said. “It’s just a lot to take in all at once, but I suppose I should be happy that I’m going to be a grandmother.”

Dad grunted, and then he stood. “I have to go to work. I can’t look at you right now. But I’ll let your Mom make the appointment with her doctor. I may not agree with the choices you’re making, but I’ll be damned if my future grandchild is treated by the incompetent fucks at the community health center.” 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Eliza smiled at her father, even though she felt like doing anything but that. 

“Anyone else want to announce life changing news?” Mom said sarcastically. Her eyes were still watery and her tone was bordering on fearfulness.

Angelica raised her hand. “As long as we’re talking about polyamory, Maria Cosway isn’t just my roommate.” 

“Called it!” Eliza shouted enthusiastically. At the stares of the restaurant patrons, Eliza put her head down again. 

“But you were dating that nice young man, John Church,” said Mom in disbelief. “And now you’re a lesbian? And she’s an art student, no less, couldn’t you have chosen someone better?”

“I’m bisexual,” said Angelica. “It’s different. And I’m still dating John. I’m just also dating Marie. And Marie is developing her own brand and has already sold pieces for thousands of dollars. She’s not just an art student.” 

“Anything else you want to tell me?” Mom asked. The way she said it made Eliza feel like telling her any more life changing news was going to destroy her mom’s soul like a knife through butter. 

“Peggy is a lesbian,” said Eliza, even though her mom already knew that. Everyone knew that.

“Oh god,” her mom said, as if it were a shock. “Where did I go wrong with you three?”

Eliza frowned. She knew that her mom was insecure about how she raised the girls. After all, the three of them had been adopted, Angelica from a woman who had lived in New York City, Eliza from China, and Peggy from the US foster system, and her mom constantly worried about who they were going to become. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” said Angelica. She placed her hand on her mom’s. “If anything, you did something right. Me and Eliza’s hearts are too big for just one person. And Peggy isn’t afraid to live her truth.”

“You’re an amazing mom,” Eliza agreed. “You did an excellent job with us.”

Mom smiled through her tears. “So when do I get to meet the baby?” She asked. 

“Frances?” said Eliza. “You guys can come over tomorrow. I’ll have to ask John about it though, make sure it’s safe for the baby to have visitors.” 

“You’re going to be such a good mother, Liza,” said Mom. 

Eliza smiled at her mom. Somehow, to Eliza, it felt like she already was one. 

-X- 

Angelica and Mom came the next Saturday morning. Angelica looked out of place in her $200 jeans and nice shirt in their ratty, downtrodden apartment. Mom looked even worse in a dress that was worth two months’ rent. 

“This is…” Angelica paused, searching for a non offensive word. “Cozy.” She smiled at Eliza. 

Eliza blinked dramatically. “I would give you a tour, but the kitchen is that way, we’re standing in the dining room, and we’ll pass both bedrooms and the bathroom on the way to the living room,” Eliza said quickly. She suddenly felt very self conscious. Angelica’s apartment was easily double or even triple the size of Eliza’s home, and Eliza’s apartment could fit into the master closet at the Schuyler estate.

Eliza pointed out both bedrooms and their tiny bathroom. Angelica and Mom followed her to the living room where they sat on the ratty leather couch. 

“No tv?” Angelica peered curiously around the room, as if a television would magically appear if she summoned it. 

“We can barely afford to keep the lights on.” Eliza shifted her spot on the couch. “And besides, we all study or work too much to actually enjoy a tv. It’d just be a waste of money.” Eliza was defensive. 

“That’s awful.” Mom grimaced. “When you said that you weren’t living in the greatest place, I thought you meant Greenwich or something, not Hunts. Eliza, people get mugged here.” 

“I know.” It was common knowledge what to do if you were the victim of a mugging in Hunts. “Alex has been mugged twice. You give them your wallet, and they leave you alone. Just don’t carry cash, and you don’t lose anything.” 

“You can’t live here,” said Mom. “Your father is absolutely ridiculous for having you stay here, and I won’t allow it.” Eliza could see the gears turning in her mom’s head. 

“I’m happy,” said Eliza. “I really am.” 

The baby monitor went off. Frances was crying. 

“Let me get the baby,” said Eliza. “You said you wanted to meet her.” Eliza stood and walked into Frances’s room. She knew that she shouldn’t have invited her mother. She just felt extremely judged. 

She picked up Frances and started cooing at the tiny girl.

“My family is a little worried about us,” she cooed. “I think my mom thinks we are about two seconds from getting murdered. We probably shouldn’t tell her that there was a drug deal under your window last night. Huh, Frances Eleanor?”

She carried Frances to the living room. 

“Oh my goodness,” said Mom. “She is absolutely gorgeous.” 

“I know.” Eliza sat on the couch, cradling the baby in one arm. “And I can say that because I didn’t make her.” 

“Can I hold her?” Mom asked. 

Eliza nodded, and then carefully handed Frances to her mom. 

“She’s so little.” Angelica looked up from the baby and smiled at Eliza. “What do you guys do for daycare?”

“Right now?” Asked Eliza. “We’re not doing anything. I watch her most mornings and afternoons and John and Alex and I switch off in the evenings. School doesn’t start for another four weeks and by then she’ll be old enough for daycare. I think John got approved by ACS, so she’ll get to go to daycare for free.” 

“ACS?” said her mom. “You can’t send a baby to a place that ACS recommends. Their teachers are awful. Most of them don’t even have college degrees. What do you think she’ll learn from them?”

“She’s a baby,” said Eliza. “She’ll be fine as long as the place is colorful and has competent and kind teachers.” 

“You don’t plan on sending the new baby to one of those god awful ACS daycares do you?” Asked mom, horrified. 

“If that's what we can afford, then yes,” said Eliza truthfully. “Alex already works sixty hours a week when he’s not in school to make ends meet. And he works 40 hours when he’s in school. There’s no way we can afford an expensive center or a center period.”

“But there’s a really nice one that you guys used to go to as kids,” said Mom. “It’s only like $100 0a month these days.” 

“That’s almost all of our budget for a month,” Eliza shot back. “We’re going to have to get subsidized childcare if both of us are going to stay in school, okay? It’s not my fault dad disowned me for falling in love.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mom looked genuinely apologetic. “I’ll talk to your father. But please tell me you don’t plan on sending your child to a,” Mom shuddered as if she couldn’t fathom the next word. “A public school.” 

“I believe in the public school system,” said Eliza. “And if that’s what I plan to lobby for, then my kids will never go to private school, even if, or when, we can afford it.”

“I’m still going to talk to your father,” said Mom. “I refuse to let this sweet little girl or your new baby attend a daycare center run by college dropouts.”

“I don’t need you to talk to him.” Eliza gave her mom a hard glare. “I’m happy, okay? And stop talking about ACS centers. They’re just as qualified as other centers, and it doesn’t matter if their infant room teacher has a PhD in psychology or whatever.”

“If you don’t want our money to pay for daycare and a new apartment, then why did you ask us to help you with the doctor’s appointments?” Mom asked. 

“Because we can’t afford health insurance,” Eliza responded. “And I can’t afford to take a day off work to maybe get an appointment at the community health center. And because Alex works forty hours a week and juggles school and he feels like shit because he can’t support us. So I asked because it meant a weight off his shoulders, even if it meant hurting his pride.”

Mom was quiet as she rocked Frances. “I had no idea that you were living like this and working so hard.” 

“You didn’t ask. You just assured yourself that I was fine so that you could stay in Dad’s good graces.”

“I’m sorry,” her mom sounded genuine this time. 

“We’re gonna get things together, and we’ll figure it out,” said Eliza. “Don’t tell Dad because this will just prove him right.”

-X- 

Mom told her father, because later that evening, the house phone rang. 

Alex answered. “Hamilton-Laurens household,” He said. “This is Alex speaking.” 

“Can I speak with my daughter?” Said the voice on the other end. 

“Mr. Schuyler,” said Alex. “It’s nice to hear from you.” 

“I would like to speak with Betsey,” Mr. Schuyler repeated. 

“Right,” said Alex. “‘Liza!” Alex called, covering the receiver. “Your Father is on the phone.”

“I’m gonna murder my mother,” Eliza fumed as she stepped into the kitchen. “She can’t mind her own business except when it’s convenient for her.” She took the phone from Alex. “Can you go get the baby?” She covered the receiver of the phone. “Frances needs a diaper change.” 

“Yeah.” Alex nodded.“I’ll go get her.” 

Alex walked to the baby’s room. Philip Schuyler had called for the first time in well ever. Alex hadn’t talked to him since Schuyler made it abundantly clear that he was never going to get permission to marry Eliza. 

He picked Frances up, changed her diaper, and then settled into the glider with her. He rocked her back and forth, humming softly. He woke up a short time later when Eliza tapped him on the shoulder. 

“My Dad wants us to move,” she said. 

That woke Alex right up. He shifted the now sleeping Frances in his arms. 

“What?” Alex’s eyes went wide. Since when did Philip Schuyler want to make decisions for Eliza?

“Angelica and Mom came over,” began Eliza. “And I’m pretty sure that Mom told my dad we were living in a trap house. He called and demanded that we move to the apartment of his choice in Manhattan. It’s fully furnished and everything.”

“Okay,” said Alex. “We should think about moving at least.” 

“Alex,” Eliza began. 

Alex cut her off. “I agree. I think it could be good for us. I told your Dad I was going to take care of you, but I’ll be damned if I let my pride keep you from the things that you deserve, even if that means I have to move into a penthouse that he paid for.”

“Alex,” said Eliza. “I told him no.”

Alex stopped his chattering and froze. “You, what?” 

“I don’t need a nice apartment or a fancy car when I have you,” said Eliza. Eliza carefully ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, making him glad that he had used detangling spray. 

“We should move,” said Alex. “It’ll make it easier to save things up for the baby. We won’t have to worry about bills. Eliza, I want to take care of you, but that means both of you. And that means that we should move.” 

“I don’t want to,” said Eliza firmly. “This is what my family does. They get up on their high horse and they look down at people. Mom took one look at our home and concluded that this was an awful place to raise our children.”

“It is,” said Alex. “There was a drive by right below Frances’s window a week ago. We have bars on our windows, ‘Liza.”

“But they’re making assumptions that you can’t provide for me because you don’t make as much as they do. And my dad is just trying to buy my forgiveness by purchasing an apartment. And I’m just not doing that. Do you understand that?” 

Alex shook his head. “No, I don’t,” he said. “The closest I ever got to a parent trying to buy my forgiveness was sometimes getting my favorite snack in the house after my foster parents beat the everloving shit out of me. So, no, I don’t see the problem with your Dad giving you money and asking for forgiveness.” 

“He didn’t even ask for forgiveness,” said Eliza. “He just bought an apartment without my permission and thinks it’s okay.” 

Alex sighed. “I’m failing to see the problem here. Your dad’s a dick, but let’s forget the past and realize that right here, right now, we can stay in a place rent free and save up for the baby and our kid can have an actual college fund.” 

“I don’t want to take my dad’s money,” Eliza said. “Okay?” 

Alex nodded. If his wife didn’t want to do it, then they wouldn’t do it.

-X- 

Eliza had to go to her first appointment with her mom. Alex was at work and John had to take Frances to the community Health center for a check up. It hurt, but Eliza knew that her boys were doing what was best for their little family. She felt out of place amongst the business women in their suits and the rich housewives with their husbands and their $100 yoga pants. Even her mom was wearing an outfit that ran about $150. Eliza didn’t want to glance at the bill that the OB would give them at the end. 

SHe had never realized the luxury of having competent healthcare until Alex told her about how his mom died and his dad just up and walked out on them so that he didn’t have to pay medical bills. 

“Elizabeth Schuyler,” called the nurse. 

Eliza stood. “It’s Hamilton actually,” she said when she reached the nurse. 

“My apologies,” said the nurse. “Your paperwork said Schuyler. I’ll get that fixed as soon as I’m done with your intake.” 

“But I’m Mattie, I’m a midwife nurse practitioner,” she said with a smile. “I’ll be checking you this morning. I understand you’re pregnant.” 

“Yes,” said Eliza. 

“Do you know how far along you are?” Asked Mattie. 

Eliza shook her head. “I was on birth control, so my period was irregular.” 

The nurse instructed Eliza to step on the scale. 

SHe registered at 123 pounds. 

“You’ll probably gain about twenty pounds during your pregnancy, but it’s perfectly okay to gain more or less.” 

She measured Eliza’s height and got her blood pressure. 

“Okay,” said Eliza. “I have some personal questions to ask you. Your mom can leave the room if you prefer.” 

Eliza shrugged and looked at her mom. Things couldn’t get any worse. 

“So you said that you were on birth control,” said Mattie. “Did you use any other methods of contraception?” 

Eliza burned red but shook her head.

Mattie scribbled something down. “When was the date of your last menstrual period?” She asked. 

“I think it was a few months ago. Like, um, the end of April.” 

“We’ll have to do a dating ultrasound to see how far along you are. Do you drink, smoke, or take any prescription medication?”

Eliza shook her head. 

“Excellent,” said Mattie. 

“I have some questions about the health of you and your baby’s father,” said Mattie. 

Mom coughed. 

“I don’t know who my baby’s dad is,” said Eliza softly. “I know that sounds awful. It’s not like there’s a bunch of guys who might be the father. Not that there’s anything wrong with a woman taking control of her sexuality and having safe sex with whoever she pleases. But like, there’s only two potential fathers and I can get the medical information from them. I just, it’s probably something you should know.” 

“You actually wouldn’t believe how common this is,” said Mattie. “We have wealthy, older women who come in here often without a solid idea of who their child's father is. It’s nothing to be ashamed about. Do you have any reason to believe that your husband may have an extremely negative reaction if he finds out that the baby isn’t his? And do you believe that it could affect your mental or physical health?” 

Eliza shook her head rapidly. “He knows,” she said. “We had um, intercourse, uh, together, with his best friend.” 

“Would a dating ultrasound help to determine parentage?” Asked Mattie. “That way we could narrow down conception to a few specific dates.” 

If possible, Eliza managed to blush even harder. “It wasn’t just once, or a couple times. It’s sort of, um, a regular thing. Like, even, still.” Stop talking, she told herself. “So, I don’t think a dating ultrasound would help.” 

To her credit, Mattie didn’t even blink. “Alright,” she said. “We will have to do some things like a Pap smear and a few other tests just to make sure that your body is in good condition for the baby. And we automatically test for STDs so no need to worry about that. And then we will do a dating ultrasound to determine your estimated due date. You actually won’t see Dr. Lewis until your next appointment, but I assure you that I am very qualified to perform intake appointments.”

“You’re certainly better than the imbeciles at the community health center,” announced Mom to Eliza’s mortification. 

Mattie leveled Mom with a glare. “That was my previous position,” she said. “I actually had to quit because it was too difficult and taxing for me while I was pregnant. Those ‘imbeciles’ at the community health center are just as qualified as I am.” 

Mom turned crimson. “Where is the powder room?” She asked. 

“Down the hall and to the right,” said Mattie. 

Mom quickly exited. 

“I’m sorry about my mother,” said Eliza. “She’s a bit elitist.” 

“So are most of the women who come through here,” said Mattie. “I’m used to it.” 

“She made the comment about the health center because that’s where I usually go.” Eliza shrugged. “My husband and I are both full time students, so it’s a struggle.” 

“How’d you end up here if you don’t mind me asking, if the community health center is normally your healthcare provider.” 

“My parents disowned me after I married my husband, but my parents don’t want their grandchild at the community health center,” said Eliza. “It’s all one great, big irony.” 

“Have you applied for WIC?” Mattie asked. “It’s important that you’re eating right.” 

Eliza nodded. “We receive TANF, and I went and applied for WIC when I took the baby to get her benefits.” 

“You have another baby?” Asked Mattie. “How old.” 

“She’s two weeks,” said Eliza. “She’s not like mine-mine. She’s John’s, that’s my other partner’s, daughter.” 

“Two infants in the house,” said Mattie softly. “That’s a lot, and can be stressful for a parents of any age, probably more stressful for ones still trying to juggle college. I’m going to give you two sets of the paperwork for the fathers. You can either drop it off during the office hours or mail it to us. That way we know what to look for before your next appointment.” 

Mom opened the door to the room and returned. 

“I’m going to give you a moment to change,” said Mattie. She handed Eliza a gown. There’s a private bathroom right there. I’m going to go get the equipment for a dating ultrasound.”

“You shouldn’t go around telling people that you don’t know who your child’s father is,” Mom admonished the moment Eliza stepped out of the bathroom is the thin gown. 

“She’s my healthcare provider, Mom,” Eliza rolled her eyes. “That’s kind of vital information.” 

“It’s unbecoming of a lady,” Mom argued. 

“Just say it,” Eliza sat on the examination table. “You think I’m a whore for sleeping with two men.” 

“I didn’t say that,” Mom said, gasping. 

“But it’s what you’re thinking,” Eliza frowned at her Mom. “You find it embarrassing that I don’t know who the father of your grandchild is.” 

“You’re married, Eliza,” her mom said pleadingly. “Don’t you think it’s irresponsibly of you to engage in such abhorrent sexual relationships?” 

“I’m not being irresponsible,” Eliza said. “I love John and I love Alex, and I’m sorry if you don’t understand Mom. And so if you don’t have anything nice to say about my partners, maybe don’t say anything. 

Mom, to her credit, stayed absolutely silent after that. 

It took Eliza almost twenty minutes to realize that she had just admitted that she loved John.

-X-

Alex got the phone call while he was at work. It was nearing the end of his shift when his manager called him into his office. 

“You wife called,” he said. 

“She did?” Alex paled. It must’ve been serious if she had called his work. 

“She was crying; she wants to know if you could come home immediately.” The manager actually looked concerned for once, about something other than customer satisfaction. 

“Oh my god.” Alex was frantic. “My wife, she’s pregnant. Can I leave?” 

The manager nodded. “ I’ll close for you.” He gave Alexander a sympathetic smile. “You’re here six days a week and you’ve never called off. Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“Yes, sir,” said Alex. “I won’t.” 

Alex sprinted out of his job, his lanyard with his name tag flying behind him. He raced down the stairs of the subway, scanned his card, and stood by the platform, bouncing on his heels. 

He didn’t want to think. Was there something wrong with Eliza? Was there something wrong with the baby? What was going on? He didn’t look at anyone when he finally got on the subway, his mind buzzing with possibilities. The ten minute ride felt like it took hours and soon he was near his house. He sprinted the four blocks to his home and unlocked the door with vigor. 

“Eliza,” he called out. 

Eliza was sitting at the kitchen table, a bag of frozen peas on her face. 

“What happened?” Alex felt the anger in him swell like a tidal wave, and he had no idea who had done this.

“She got mugged,” said John from where he was feeding baby Frances. 

“Oh my god, Eliza.” Alex sat on the bench next to his wife. “Are you okay?” 

Eliza nodded. “I was just terrified,” said Eliza. “John came home and calmed me down, but I’m still scared.” 

Alex wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you,” he said.

“It’s not your fault.” Eliza buried her face into Alex’s shirt. 

“We’re gonna move.” Alec stroked her back. “I’m off tomorrow and if we have to move every box on the subway one by one, that’s what we’ll do.” 

“We don’t have to,” Eliza said.

“You could have been killed.” Alex was frantic. “Our pride be damned, I’m calling your dad, okay?” 

Eliza nodded. 

“John, can you come sit with ‘Liza while I call her dad,” said Alex. 

John nodded, and he came and sat beside Eliza. 

Eliza made grabby hands for the baby, and John obliged. 

Alex stood and walked to the house phone. It surprised them that he had no reservations about calling Philip Schuyler. He thought he would have to smash the thoughts of pride, but there were none. The only thought he had was his wife sobbing at their kitchen table with a bruised eye. His only realization was that t could’ve been so much worse. He dialed the number. They picked up on the third ring. 

“Schuyler estate,” said the voice on the other end. “This is Maya the housekeeper Speaking.” 

“May I speak with Mr. Schuyler?” Alex asked.

“He is very busy,” said Maya. “May I take a message?” 

“Tell him it’s Alex Hamilton, his son in law, and that it’s an emergency regarding his daughter,” said Alex firmly. 

It only took forty five seconds after that for Philip Schuyler to be on the phone. 

“Hello,” he said gruffly. “What happened?” 

“We need to move,” said Alex. “And before you say anything, I supported moving when you first offered it. Because I’m not too prideful to recognize that you can offer her more than I could ever afford.”

“Why the sudden need to move?” Schuyler asked. 

“‘Liza got mugged a block from our apartment,” said Alex. “We’re leaving.” 

Schuyler made an inhumane noise. “There will be a car here to pick you and Eliza and the baby that my wife won’t stop talking about and that rent boy up in less than half an hour. You can stay at the estate for tonight and tomorrow I’ll have the movers get you guys set up.”

“Thank you sir.” Alex pointedly ignored the comments from Schuyler about John. “I sincerely appreciate it.”

“You had better,” said Schuyler. “And don’t think I won’t be talking to you when you get here. You and I have things to discuss.” 

-X-

Eliza fell asleep on Alex’s lap halfway on the trip to the mansion. Alex played with her hair, running his fingers through it. The driver, and holy shit it was an actual driver, keyed a code in a gate and pulled into the driveway of a house that was bigger than the high school Alex had attended. 

He had never seen Eliza’s house. He had seen the Schuyler apartment in New York City, but Eliza wasn’t kidding when she said that her house was massive. 

Alex very softly tapped Eliza on the shoulder. 

“Liza, babe,” he said. “We’re here.”

Eliza made a quiet noise of acknowledgement before curling up on Alex’s lap. 

“Hey, put your arms around my neck, and I’ll carry you okay?” He asked. 

Eliza mumbled something but obliged. 

“You got Frances?” Alex turned to John. 

John nodded. He wasn’t in shock and awe about the mansion, which surprised Alex. 

“My parent’s house is as big as this,” he supplied. 

Alex's jaw dropped. He had had no idea that John had been that wealthy. John never talked about living with his dad. Before his dad had disowned him and he ended up in the foster care system. 

The driver opened the door and Alex stepped out, cradling Eliza. She was easy to lift considering that she was barely 130 lbs soaking wet and that Eliza was supporting most of her weight with her hands wrapped around Alex’s neck. 

John was the one who rang the doorbell, and Alex absentmindedly wondered how the hell the sound could be heard throughout the house. 

It was Eliza’s Mom, Catherine, who Alex had met exactly four times, who answered the door. 

“Come in, come in,” She said. “Is Betsey okay?” She asked. 

Alex nodded. “She’s a little beat up and shaken up, but she’s exhausted. Can I go lay her down?” 

Catherine nodded. Then, she led them down a long hallway to a room. “We have to set up in one of the guest bedrooms,” said Catherine. She opened the door. 

The bedroom alone was bigger than their entire apartment. 

“Is this big enough for the three of you guys?” Asked Catherine. “I can’t get you guys a bigger room if you need it.” 

“This is perfect,” said Alex.

He walked over to the bed and laid Eliza on it. 

“‘Liza, baby,” he said. “I’m going to talk to your dad.” 

And, god, that was terrifying. 

-X-

Alex felt ridiculously out of place in his thrift store jeans and work shirt, especially as he passed artwork worth his entire college tuition on the way to Philip Schuyler’s office.

Alex was led by Catherine to the office where Philip Schuyler sat in a suit that was probably more than Alex made in a year. If Philip Schuyler was trying to intimidate him with his extravagant display of his wealth, it was working. 

“Mr. Schuyler,” Alex stuck out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Philip Schuyler harrumphed and ignored Alex’s hand. “Sit down,” Schuyler commanded. His tone made Alex jump. It reminded him of his last foster father, the one that was convinced Alex was headed for prison and made it his personal mission to make Alex’s life as difficult as possible. 

“Yes, sir.” Alex sat on the chair, eyes downtrodden. He was terrified, and he hadn’t been this terrified since he had asked Schuyler for Eliza’s hand in marriage. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” The look on Schuyler’s face portrayed his true emotions, and Alex could see the anger in his eyes. 

Alex shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable under Schuyler’s hard gaze. “I wasn’t aware I had a choice,” stammered Alex. “I mean, it’s my pleasure, sir.”

“So I have every reason to hate you, Alexander Hamilton. You convinced my daughter to leave her home and live in squalor with you and then had a threesome with your little rentboy and now she has no idea who the father of my grandchild is and then, she got mugged just a block from your home.” Schuyler pulled one of the silver balls for the end of the Newton’s cradle on his desk and released it. 

“With all due respect,” said Alex, his eyes trained on the display in front of him. “I told Eliza to stay with you if you were going to disown her for marrying me. I was very clear that there was nothing romantic or wonderful about living in poverty. And I’m not worth losing being comfortable over. And John is not a rentboy.” Alex’s voice steeled at the last sentence.

“You’re right.” Schuyler chuckled, as if he whole situation were suddenly extremely amusing. “You probably can’t afford to pay him. So he’s just warming your bed for free.” 

“I love him.” Alex’s voice was hard. He had learned when he needed to be defensive when he had first entered the foster care system. This was one of those times. “And I love Eliza, and I don’t lose sleep over whether or not you understand that.”

“I don’t understand it. Nor do I understand what the hell you did to make my daughter leave her home and live life in poverty.” 

“I honestly don’t understand why Eliza agreed to marry me either,”Alex agreed. “I told her to stay with her you until I could provide for her the life she deserved, but Eliza is very stubborn. You and I both know that.” 

“You’re very smart.” Schuyler smirked. “And from what I’ve been told between Eliza and Angelica, you’re very charming and convincing. It’s no wonder Angelica says you’ll be a rising star in politics once you get out of college. I understand you’re a political science major.” 

“Yes, sir.” Now this was something that Alex could feel comfortable talking about. He liked being able to steer the conversation away from the subject of his private life. “I’m a Political Science and United States History major with a minor in rhetorical writing for government agencies. I want to be a Senator one day.” 

“Tell me about you,” said Schuyler, putting emphasis on you. “There’s hundreds of political science majors across the country that have same ambitions. What makes you different?” 

“I wasn’t supposed to live past twenty,” began Alex. It was almost a regurgitation of the essay he used to obtain scholarships. “My dad walked out on my mom after she got meningitis because he didn’t want to deal with the medical bills she had racked up. We couldn’t afford medication and my mom was literally wasting away. I got sick because they let her go home for a few weeks because she was supposed to be getting better and I had to take care of her. But I caught meningitis, and then my mom died. I got lucky because i was a kid and they were able to pump me up with antibodies and save my life. After my mom died, I moved from one of the most impoverished parts of Louisiana to the most impoverished parts of New York City. It was nothing to find roaches in my dinner or for people to have drug deals below my window. I lived with a cousin I had never met before, and then he killed himself from a drug overdose and I was put into the foster system. I had a job by the time I was fourteen, and I had to buy my own food and clothes and pay for my own field trips. The state paid my foster parents, but I never saw a single cent of that money. I’ve worked thirty-five hours a week since I turned 16. I took the SAT six times until I got a perfect score and a full tuition scholarship to Columbia. By all intents and purposes, by every statistic in the book, I shouldn’t be here, but I refused to throw away my shot. And I swear that I will provide for your daughter one day, just you wait.” 

Philip Schuyler grinned. “I’ll tell you what, son,” he began. 

“I’m not your son,” Alex interjeted. He hated when people called him that. It was leftover daddy issues from his own shitty stepfather and then a bunch of the shitty men when he was in the foster system. And unlike other people, he would freely admit that he had Daddy issues. He honestly didn’t see a problem with it. 

“I’ll tell you what, Alexander,” Schuyler corrected himself, giving Alexander a pointed look. “You have potential. I did my own stint in the Senate when I was young before I walked away to run my own business. But you, Alexander, you could be big. The public eats up the sob stories that have happy endings. People will want to see you succeed. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if there were people on Capitol Hill right now who were fall over themselves to offer you an internship if you told them your story. It’s excellent publicity.”

“So that’s why you called me here?” Alex was livid. “Because you wanted to talk about my career goals? I thought you hated me.” 

“Oh,” said Philip Schuyler, raising an eyebrow. “I’m still on the fence about that. I thought you were just another one of the hoodlums that my daughters seem to be so attracted to. It wasn’t until Angelica told me about you that I realized you might be different.” 

“So you judged me based on my background without knowing a thing about me and now you want to retract your statement because I’m suddenly of political value to you?” Alex gripped the chair with his clammy hands. Schuyler was an asshole. 

“You’d make an excellent lawyer, Alexander.” Schuyler smirked. “You should consider law school if you don’t make it as a politician.” 

Alex chuckled, even though isn’t wasn’t exactly funny. But he was in survival mode. And survival mode meant that adults and authority figures found you to be charming. “I thought about it. It’s still on the table if I can’t find an internship.” 

“How would you like to intern for Al Gore’s Chief of Staff this summer?” Schuyler grabbed another ball from the Newtonian cradle and pushed it. “I’ll give his assistant a phone call.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Alex released his grip on the chair. It was starting to sting. He wanted to get an internship on account of his own merit, even if he really, really wanted the internship. It was with the Chief of Staff of the Vice President of the United States. 

“Oh, Alexander,” said Schuyler. “If you’re going to be a politician, you have to learn that you don’t say no to favors.” 

 

-X-

Eliza arrived home with the ultrasound picture two months later.

At eighteen weeks, she had finally found out the sex of the baby. Despite their best efforts, neither John nor Alex had been able to attend that appointment, even though they had both requested the time off of work. 

They were preparing for bed when Eliza pulled the photo out of where she had placed it for safekeeping.

“I have a surprise for you guys,” Eliza smiled at her partners. John was halfway through tugging on his pajama pants, and Alex was already laying on the bed, in only his boxers. Of the three of them, Alex tended to get hot far more easily than they did. 

“What is it?” Alex asked curiously. John sat next to him on bed, and Eliza wormed her way in between the two of them. 

She flipped over the photo. 

“Oh my god,” Alex said. “That’s our, that’s our baby.” 

“That’s our son,” Eliza grinned, her face hurting from all the smiling she had done today.

“He’s so beautiful,” said Alex. 

Eliza chuckled softly at her husband. “It feels so real now.”

Alex placed a firm hand on Eliza’s belly. “Hi, little man,” he cooed. “I’m your daddy.”

Eliza felt the bed shift, and then John was standing up. 

“John,” Alex said, removing his hands from Eliza’s belly as if he had been burned. “What’s wrong? I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I just need to think,” John said. His voice was hard, like he was trying very hard not to cry, and he stalked out of the room. 

“Should I go after him?” Alex asked Eliza. 

“He needs to be able to think.” Eliza stroked Alex’s hair softly. “This is a lot for everyone to take in, and now that it’s tangible it’s a lot more terrifying to think about. Give him some time.” 

Alex nodded. “I love you,” he said quietly. “And I love John too. I don’t want to lose either of you guys.” 

“I know,” Eliza said comfortingly, knotting her fingers in her husband’s hair. She placed the picture on the nightstand and laid back on the bed. “You should try to sleep,” she told him. “You’ve been up for more than twenty four hours. I’ll talk to John.” 

It was an hour later and Alexander had, blessedly, managed to fall asleep, when Eliza her sobbing from the room next door. It was obvious that John was trying to be quiet, but it wasn’t working.

Eliza sighed, unraveled herself from her husband’s grasp, and then slowly exited the room and entered Frances’s room. John had the sleeping baby in his arms, and he was sobbing, openly and completely. HIs shoulders were shaking and he just looked so broken.

“Hi,” Eliza said with a small smile. 

“Hey,” John looked up, and then used his free hand to wipe the tears from his face.

Eliza walked over to him and motioned for him to scoot over. John obliged, ands the two of them just barely fit on the rocker. 

“I’m sorry for my outburst,” John blurted. “I shouldn’t have left so dramatically, but I was upset. This should be a happy moment between you and Alex, and I ruined it.” 

Eliza took a deep and shaking breath. 

“I realized I loved you almost two months ago, at my first appointment” Eliza confessed. “I even told my mom as such, and I probably should’ve told you sooner, and I don’t know why I didn’t. And you don’t have to say it back, not if you’re not ready or even if you don’t feel the same way. I love you, John Laurens.” 

John was crying again. “I didn’t think I could have both of you guys,” he said. “I was ready to leave and let you guys be happy with your own baby. I have Frances after all.” 

Eliza grabbed John’s free hand and guided it to her belly. 

“Hi, baby,” Eliza said. “This is your Papí. He’s a little scared right now because we have some things to work out, but he’s your Papí, and you have a big sister too, and I think you guys are going to be the best of friends. I hope so, at least.”

“Do you really mean that?” John asked, his voice was fully cracked, and Eliza could hear the tears that she was seeing on John’s face. 

“I do,” Eliza said. “You’re as much this baby’s dad as Alex is. This is your Papí,” Eliza repeated. 

“Hey, buddy,” said John, and his voice was shy and quiet. “I’m your Papí. Sorry that I freaked your mom and dad out.” 

John smiled at her. Eliza leaned her head on John’s shoulders. “Come back to bed, John,” she said. “Come back.” 

-X-

-X- 

Alex woke up to the sound of the baby monitor going off. 

Frances was crying. Alex stood, noting that John was in bed, Eliza curled tightly against him. He breathed a sigh of relief. He walked into Frances’s room, where the baby was crying softly. She was hungry, most likely. 

Alex picked up Frances and her cries subsided just the slightest bit.

“I gotta make you a bottle, hm. Are you hungry?” Alex carried Frances to the kitchen and grabbed one of the premade bottles from the fridge. He turned on the hot water and watched the steam rise as she placed the bottle under it. 

“You’re gonna have a brother soon,” Alex told Frances. “I had one of those; he was my best friend.” Tears threatened to fall from Alex’s eyes. “I hope that you two get along; it would break my heart if you didn’t. Your Papí and I didn’t have the best childhood or relationships with our father.”

Alex gently rocked the baby. “But you don’t have to worry about that. We will be the best dads that we can be. We’ll figure it out. We always have, even when our water got cut off, and we ate nothing but Ramen and Cheerios everyday for weeks. We figured it out. And, Frances, your Papí is one of the most determined people I know. I He was in my gifted and talented class when I was in middle school. His dad had just kicked him out for being gay, and he had to live with aunt, who hated him and never paid for anything. He and I worked together to make money to pay for He’s had a pretty tough life, but we’re doing better now. I think we’ll all be successful pretty soon. And pretty soon you’re gonna have a baby brother, and I don’t know what we’re going to do, but we’ll figure it out.” 

Alex hummed and then turned around at the sound of shuffling. It was John. 

“How much did you hear?” Asked Alex

“Everything after ‘your Papí,’” said John with a smile. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” said Alex. “But I do think that Frances should know how determined and brilliant her Papí is.” 

“I love you,” John breathed out, walking towards Alex. 

“I love you too,” Alex told him, shifting the baby and giving Alex a kiss. “And I don’t ever want you to think that you and Frances aren’t apart of this family.” 

“I know,” John said. “Eliza told me.” 

Alex smiled. “I love you,” he repeated. “And I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” 

-X-

“I think we should talk,” said Eliza, entering their living room. 

Alex and John were laying on the couch in the living room. John had Frances on his stomach, and he was cooing to her. 

“Right now?” Alex asked. 

“Yes,” said Eliza, pressing a hand to her stomach. “It’s about the baby.” 

“Are they okay?” Asked John, sitting up and cradling his daughter. 

“The baby is fine,” said Eliza. “It’s just, I think we should decide what the baby, and Frances, by extension, are going to call us.” 

“This sounds like a lot more than a discussion about the baby,” said Alex. “I think there’s a broader conversation to be had.” Eliza settled on the couch, in between her two boys. 

“It’s something we should’ve talked about a long time ago, before John felt like he wasn’t apart of our relationship or our family. I’ve been doing some research,” she said. “There’s a thing called polyamory.” 

“That’s a combination of greek and latin words,” said Alex. “It’s an atrocity.” 

“Quiet, Alex,” Eliza admonished him. “If you guys want, we can all be together. It’s called a triad.” 

“I don’t want to infringe on your relationship,” said John quickly. 

“I don’t know about Eliza,” said Alex. “But I already consider you a partner, John. You’re not just warming our bed. I love you, just as much as I love Eliza.” 

“I love you both too,” John said. “I just didn’t think there was ever going to be a scenario where I got to have both of you guys.” 

“Do you want to try this?” Eliza asked. “It’s new, unchartered territory. I didn’t even find very much when I was doing research. Angelica was the one who introduced the term to me. She’s polyamorous too.” 

“So,” said Alex. “Are you okay with this?” 

John nodded. 

Eliza nodded. 

“Okay,” said Alex. “So we’re doing this.” 

“So,” continued Eliza. “What are the kids going to call us? I mean, regardless of who the biological dad is, if we are going to be together, then we should come up with titles.”

“Can I be Papí?” John asked. “I’ve already referred to myself as that to Frances.”

“I can be dad,” said Alex. “And you can be mom or mommy or whatever,” he gestured to Eliza. 

“This is going to be difficult,” said Eliza. “I love you both, but I know that others will have something to say.” 

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it,” Alex said. 

“I don’t think that’s how that saying goes,” said John. 

“It’s a malaphor, John.” Alex grinned. 

Eliza smiled and then proceeded to listen to her boys argue about the rules of grammar and English. 

She could get used to this. 

 

-X-

Names were a difficult concept for them. Alex wanted Rebel or Ryot and John and Eliza were very firm on not naming the poor child that. 

John wanted Jorge, which was nice, but Eliza wanted Enrique, which John was against because of the connotations that it held with his father. In the end, they rented a baby book from the library, each picked ten names, and but it into a bowl. 

Eliza had the honors of picking a name because she was the one carrying the kid. 

She entered her hand into the bowl and then handed it to Alex. Alex opened it. 

“Eliza,” saiad Alex quickly. “Pick another one.” 

“Why?” Asked John. “What’d you do?” 

“Nothing,” said Alex. “It’s absolutely nothing.” 

Eliza snatched the paper from Alex and read it. Her eyes watered.

“It was a joke,” Alex said. “I’m sorry.” 

“No,” said Eliza through her tears. “I like it. I wanna name our son Philip.” 

-X-

Philip Rafael Hamilton was born on a Tuesday in January. He was seven pounds, three ounces, and twenty-one inches long.

Eliza was the first to hold him. 

“He’s precious,” She said. “And there is no question who his Papí is.” 

Alex peered at the baby. 

“Holy shit, John,” said Alex. “Do you have some cloning device somewhere? He could literally be your twin.” 

The baby in question yawned sleepily. 

“Are we still naming him Philip?” Alex asked. He still had high hopes for naming him Ryot.

“Absolutely,” answered Eliza. 

John was crying. “He’s so little,” he said softly. 

“Hes tiny,” Alex agreed. “And he’s amazing. Holy shit, Eliza. You made this. You’re amazing. Can I hold him?” Alex looked at John. 

“He’s your baby too,” said John. “Besides, I got to hold Frances before you, it’s only fair that you get to hold Philip.” 

Eliza carefully handed Philip to Alex. Alex stared at the baby in awe. 

“How is he so perfect?” He asked. Alex leaned down very carefully and placed a kiss on Eliza’s lips. “I love you,” He said. He looked up at John, his eyes meeting John’s watery ones. “I love you.” He said. “And I love Frances and I love Philip. And I love this family. And I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! Hit me up @cyrus-breeze if you want to talk beta-ing this trash fire, or if you just want to talk about Hamilton in general. I have ALL the memes. 
> 
> Oh, and for the record, I don't believe a word of the elitism spouted by Catherine and Philip. State childcare centers are typically awesome as are health centers.
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Plotting my death (please)? Leave a comment below


End file.
